Fiber optic light transmission lines are subject to such amplitude losses of modulated light signals that repeater stations are required for reamplifying the light signals.
In such repeater stations, as well as in initial light input stations, the amount of light input is significantly limited in the prior art because of the limitations of size in light genetration sources and because of the nature of optical input systems to relay the light into the fiber. For example, the point source (LED) light emitting diode modulating systems conventionally used are significantly limited in light amplitude by the heat generated. Similar point source laser modulation systems are so limited.
Because of the light input power limitations of the light modulators, typically ten milliwatts, and optical-to-fiber coupling systems in the prior art therefor, the distance between repeaters in an optical fiber transmission system is quite limited.
It is thus an objective of this invention to provide improved higher power light modulators and corresponding optical fiber coupling systems resulting in improved repeaters that will permit longer distances between repeaters in fiber optic light transmission lines.